


i think there's something you should know

by lilithsang3l



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tanaka is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsang3l/pseuds/lilithsang3l
Summary: Nishinoya has a lil secret !!
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 20





	i think there's something you should know

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is a VERY rushed ending , i lost motivation and just wanted to post something :3

"Hey, can we stop a sec?" Nishinoya asked, shuffling to the edge of the bed, pulling his knees underneath himself. Below him, on the floor, Tanaka put his controller down and looked up, waiting. "I need to- There's something I have to tell you."  
"What's up?"  
Taking a few deep breaths, Nishinoya fiddled with the wire connecting the controller to the console, trying his hardest to focus on anything but his best friend. "Ok, you're not allowed to freak out, or shout at me or-or... whatever, I don't know, but please just still be Ryuu."  
"I don't get it," Tanaka said, cocking his head to one side in confusion. Why was Yuu being weird?  
"Ok, uhh, this is weird, we've never been serious before, have we?"  
Tugging on his sleeve, on the wire, on the bed sheets did nothing to ease the panic building up. Noya felt his nose start to prickle, and held his breath hoping it would stop the tears from coming up. He was scared; what would he do if Ryuu decided they couldn't be friends anymore? Who would he be if he caused that rift in their relationship?   
Tanaka noticed Noya's discomfort and placed a hand on his leg. "I'm gettin' worried, are you crying?" He searched his friend's eyes for a glimmer of anything that would help him figure out what was going on, but Nishinoya turned away and wiped his face with the back of his hand. That didn't help, apparently, because a huge sob escaped his lips, and Tanaka sat there, frozen, as his friend broke down.   
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, let me ju-"  
"Yuu, tell me what's up, _please_."  
Noya covered his face, rubbed at his eyes with the edge of his sweater, gulped down as much air as he could. "I feel so stupid now, I've gone and made it a big deal. Why am I crying?"  
"You're not... dying, are you? Because it's a little unfair for you to tell me to not be upset when you're my best friend and everything and if you were dying I would definitely not be able to-"  
Voice thick with the remaining, uncried tears, Noya cut off Tanaka's rambling. "I'm- I'm gay."  
"You're gay?"  
"Mhm, yeah. I'm gay," he breathed.  
The two boys sat still, the words heavy in the air. With it finally out in the open, Nishinoya felt lighter, almost relieved. But he was still worried, anxious, and the lump in his throat refused to go away.  
"Come here." With open arms, Tanaka jerked his head to get Noya to sit with him. Shakily, he climbed off the sofa and into Tanaka's lap, hiding his head in his friend's shoulder. It was safe - the familiar scent, the strong hold. He felt safe. "Star Libero, Nishinoya Yuu... You know I love you, right? All 4ft of you?"  
That earned him a smack on the arm. "I am _not_ 4ft!"  
"What!? Ok, my mistake. As I was saying..." Tanaka mockingly cleared his throat, but wrapped his arms around Noya in a way that was so gentle, so sincere, it almost made him cry again. "You're my bro, my best friend, yeah? Of course I'll still be Ryuu."  
"I was just scared, yanno. I kinda knew nothing would happen, but there was just this voice in my head saying _'He's gonna be disgusted, he's gonna hate you'_ , even though I knew that wasn't true. You're the first person I've told," Nishnoya said, looking up. He saw Tanaka's Adam's apple bob, the wetness in his eyes. It made his heart swell; he felt so loved.  
"I could never hate you. Thank you for telling me." Tanaka rubbed a hand down Noya's side, drawing his fingers in comforting circles across his back. "For trusting me."  
They stayed like that for a while, in each others' arms. Eventually, the realness began to feel a little uncomfortable, and Tanaka felt Noya shake. "H-Have you _seen_ Asahi?" He cried, and it took a moment for Ryuu to realise he was laughing. "And his _hair_! Man, I wanna touch it."  
"Do you know if he..."  
Nishinoya shook his head, smiling sadly. "I see him blush every time Michimiya-san comes to the gym, there's no way he doesn't like her." He took a deep breath, sighing as he tried to calm his still-too-quick heartbeat. "And, y'know, that's okay. I'll get over it." He wouldn't, and certainly not yet. Because Asahi wasn't someone you can just get over, not with his raw power, his desire to care for others even before himself, his crazy inability to see that there is so much about him to want, to need.  
Sure, Nishinoya was _burning_ , the unfairness of the situation filled his mouth with the taste of bile, but there wasn't anything he could do. He had accepted his fate.


End file.
